Busted
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Gabriella gets busted by the Mary Sue Crew.


Title: Busted

Summary: Gabriella gets busted by the Mary-Sue Crew.

Words: 558

Rating: PG (because of bashing)

Warning(s): Bashing of HSM, and Sue's in general. Oh, and currently un-beta'd.

Dedication: Nick, because you're my brother, I hate you, but we do share a hate for HSM.

A/N: Not much to say. I was watching HSM over the summer when my younger brother started commenting about how bad the character development in the story is, and said "Hey, isn't Gabriella those things you hate? Mary's or whatever?" And so, since my notebook was sitting next to me and a pen was as well a plot struck off. My inspiration wrote, and this is what it came up with. Not half-bad, in my opinion.

**Thanks to Laura for betaing! You rock!**

* * *

Gabriella Montez was walking home from school like normal. It was a beautiful fall day, and she decided she would calculate the perimeter and area of falling leaves.

There she was, standing under a tree and doing an extreme amount of mental math when she heard a rustling and then, a sudden crash.

"Lili, watch it!" somebody hissed, and Gabriella turned around to find a pair of girls standing up and brushing leaves off themselves

"Um… can I help you?" Gabriella asked, seeing as the girls were facing her with determination plainly scrawled across their faces.

The first girl spoke, sweeping her dark brown hair out of her eyes as she did so. "Yes," she replied lightly. "Yes, you can." She turned to the second girl. "Rachel?"

"Of course, Hailey," the second girl replied. She stepped smartly over to stand behind Gabriella and grabbed her wrists, linking handcuffs around them before Gabriella could utter a word.

"Um, excuse me?" Gabriella gasped when Rachel had finished. She was more than slightly shocked that these strange girls who had just fallen from trees were now handcuffing her!

"You're under arrest by the Mary-Sue Crew," the third girl, Lili, spoke up. She pulled an official-looking badge out of her pocket and flashed it at Gabriella, who squinted at it and made out the words "Mary-Sue Crew Officer" etched on the silver badge.

Hailey continued, reading off her clipboard. "You are under arrest for being a canon!Sue – a Mary-Sue created by the original creator."

Gabriella stared at the girls. "A what created by whom?"

"Why is it that they're always intelligent, but don't know a thing about their own kind?" Lili muttered, shaking her head .

From behind her Rachel shrugged. "Who knows?" She turned back to Gabriella. "A Mary Sue is a perfect female character. She's beautiful, smart, gets the guy, and often tends to have an angsty past."

Gabriella blinked, her genius brain trying to understand what they were saying. "And I fit this… how?"

"You're pretty, a genius, have other amazing talents, and, well…" Hailey trailed off.

"You're a Sue! Can we get out of here now?" Lili exclaimed impatiently.

"Almost Lili. We should probably tell her what her sentence is, first."

"Oh, right." Lili pulled out her own clipboard and took a pen from behind her ear. "Gabriella Montez, you have been classified as a level five Sue. You've been sentenced to be hit by a truck and then having your dead body roasted over flames, hopefully next to Troy Bolton, who is being taken into custody by the Gary Stu Crew as we speak."

"Eh, bu-"

"Enjoy your time until then," Hailey said pleasantly, as Rachel clapped a hand over Gabriella's mouth followed by a piece of duct tape.. "You'll be in a cell with Arya."

Lili nodded in agreement, and looked at her clipboard again. "She's a worse Sue than you. Oh, look, the van is here!" Gabriella followed her gaze to where a large, white van had just pulled up at the curb. Lettered on its side was: "The Sue Crew – Ridding the Fictional World of Mary-Sues" and even as she took all this in, two more girls got out and helped the still-baffled Gabriella into the van.

Lili waved after Gabriella as the girls chained her to the seat. "We've got to go kill some Potter!Sues. Have fun!"

* * *

A/N: The end. Please review! (Somehow I get the feeling I'm going to get a few hate reviews for this fic. But um...if you do hate review...that's nice, whatever, it'll be ignored.) -wanders back to her fandom- 


End file.
